The Agent
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: I forgot to mention in the "the Girl and the Madman" and "The wraith" are part of a 4 part saga called the children of Gallifrey. Anywho, there is a man called James. James believed himself to be one of many in his species, but it's still a shock to meet one more like himself.


Let me spin thee a tale of olde Gallifrey, (insert rhyme here)

The Agent, a man of great pride, left his home planet, to pursue a career in protection of innocents.

He found MI6, an organization dedicated to risking their lives for the sake of others; he simply could not resist the adventure of it.

"Name please?" asked a woman at a desk in the main office

"Bond, James Bond." Said the Agent, reciting a name he had picked.

"Alright, prior qualifications?"

"Scottish police force."

"Okay, Mr. Bond, welcome to the team"

His first day was rough, for one, he had to explain his nature to the leader of his organization, M.

"Hogwash Mr. Bond, but you're a damn good shot."

And it was true, M never _truly _believed him, until that one night, but that's another story.

There was another who learned his secret, a man by the name of Q, who found a certain manual, which had been misplaced by a certain agent of a world not our own.

"Now what's this rubbish? TARDIS operation manual? Oh it's a technical journal, should be a fun read."

A few days later, Q came upon James.

"Excuse me, Q, have you seen a blue paperback manual lying around anywhere?"

"'matter of fact, I have,"

Q held out the manual.

"Quite interesting." Said Q matter of factly

"you read it?" asked James.

"well, yes, I'm the quartermaster, so I saw that it was a technical journal…"

"you understood it?"

"uhh… yes?"

"well then, Mr. Q, you have just become a TARDIS mechanic."

It was then, that Q became the official caretaker of James's TARDIS, he alone had the authority to change it, and alter the technology.

One night, during a mission James was shot in the back, but the anesthesia used in removal, permanently stunted his regeneration, making it a slow and tedious process. Toward the end of the mission, James's mind became more like his second incarnation's than his first, but after the mission was over, the bullet wound reopened, sealing the regenerative process. He slunk to M's apartment, clutching his lower right flank as it bled.

"Things will have to be done." ,Said M to the new James, a few hours after the bleeding had stopped.

"Like what?" asked the Agent

"Memories will have to be wiped, every time that you- what do you call it…"

"regenerate." said James

"ahh, yes… regeneration."

"Even Q?" asked James, fearful for his friend.

"Not Q, have you any idea how big of a pain in the ass it would be to re-teach him how to fix your car, every time that you change?"

"What about moneypenny?"

"She will have to be wiped too I'm afraid, but no worries, she'll have eyes for you no matter _how_ you look"

"my files?"

"will have to be done away with as well"

Two years later, a disease de-generated his body back to the burly black haired man that left Gallifrey.

007 was then killed in a submarine crash, and regenerated into his third incarnation.

James was then sent down the spiraling pathway of regeneration, during a mine explosion.

He then "died" in a chemical fire at a lab.

Shortly after his accident at the chem. Lab, Both M and Q retired, and were replaced.

His most cruel death, was 14 years of torture in a North Korean camp, in which he was stung by scorpions and then immediately given the anti-toxin (which halted the healing of a body that _so_ wanted to renew itself) the process was restarted, when he was electrocuted later that mission.

Bond was now a surly blue-eyed fellow, with short, brown hair, with wide shoulders, and a distinct liking for larger guns. (The second Q, was replaced with a teenage boy in hipster glasses, and M was killed, leaving him a glass bulldog in her will.

Now on a later mission, The Agent was shooting toward an enemy sentry, when out of nowhere, a blue box materialized between the bullet and the target. It only got worse when before the bullet made contact, a girl with long brown hair came out of the box and received an expertly placed shot to the thigh.

Her bloodcurdling shriek of pain pierced the night. A man bolted out of the box as James jumped from his rooftop perch, to the next building, where the victim lay bleeding.

The man screamed at him:

"_What have you done?" _screamed the doctor.

"No time, apply pressure to the wound with a damp cloth, and I'll do my best over here!"

007 began to resuscitate the fallen Clara Oswald.

Later inside the Man's box's infirmary, neither left her bedside.

"Will she be alright Doctor?"

"Should be James, should be."

They then sat up 'til morning, monitoring Clara's vitals.

"Morning Doctor." Said Clara

The Doctor stirred.

"Oh. It's you. Hi." said the doctor

"Got myself pretty banged up didn't I?"

"What? Oh. Yes"

"Why do I have an IV if I was shot in my leg?"

"It was a new kind of bullet, designed to release a toxin into your body, but the IV seems to have worked, or you would be a hysterical maniac, frothing at the lips right now."

"So who shot me? Was it the Deleks, Cybermen, Judoon, Ice-warriors, who?"

"None of the above"

"Who then" asked Clara

"Hold on, he's in the coffee room."

"James, our friend wants to meet you!"

It was then that 007 stepped into infirmary from across the hall.

"Good god doctor, he's gorgeous." Said Clara Jokingly

"I'm truly sorry, I was shooting at a man on the next rooftop, and you stepped out of your TARDIS right between the bullet and the Target."

"How does he know about the TARDIS doctor?"

"why, my dear Clara, he's a Time lord."


End file.
